What Weeks May Hold
by TsukinArchangel
Summary: Sterek Randomness...had to get it out of my system ENJOY! "Hey Derek! Have you seen the bread clip?" Stiles shouted from the kitchen. Derek turned, "The what?" "You know, that little piece of plastic that holds the bread bag closed so it doesn't get all hard and stale and bleh." "Stiles just knot the bag." "What! No! That's betraying the wonderful bag clip!"


**A/N: JUST A SHORT LITTLE RANDOM THING THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD MIGHT USE THESE SCENES LATER IN MY HELL IS NOTHING IN YOUR ARMS FIC...WHICH I NEED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOL BUT YEAH THE...POWER OF SHOWERS...STEREK COMES OUT! So like i kinda made it like these where connected in the span of some weeks but yeah they really have nothing t do with each other lol, Just had to get my Sterek urges out lol and uhm, yeah, this is random lol and yeah i'll prob put some of these scenes in Hell is Nothing in Your Arms...which you should totes check out if you like this :3 it's like my official Sterek fic ;3**

**SO YEAH ENJOY!**

**I DONT OWN MILEY CYRUS OR PARTY IN THE USA OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES AND ANY OF THERE CHARACTERS OR TEEN WOLF DEREK AND STILES...THOUGH I WISH I DID**

**AGAIN CHECK OUT HELL IS NOTHING IN YOUR ARMS PLEASE!**

**REVIEW FAV FOLLOW PLZ!...if the urge hits lol**

"Hey Derek! Have you seen the bread clip?" Stiles shouted from the kitchen.

Derek turned, "The what?"  
"You know, that little piece of plastic that holds the bread bag closed so it doesn't get all hard and stale and bleh."  
"Stiles just knot the bag."  
"What?! No! That's betraying the wonderful bag clip!"

Derek sighed and walked over to the kitchen where Stiles was frantically looking for the small plastic…thing.

"Stiles…is it even really called a bread clip?"

"Eh? Wha-_Ow_!" Stiles jumped banging his head on the open cabinet door above him. He stood up and rubbed his head gently, "Of course it's called a bread clip, what else would it be called Mr. Sourwolf?" He gave him a '_duh that's the most obvious thing in the world_' look.  
"Well…I don't know," Derek shook his head and glared, "But that doesn't change the fact you're being ridiculous."  
"I am not being ridiculous. And since when was that a fact. Whatever, _that_ doesn't change the fact that it's perfectly logical to use a thing for its intended purpose…oh!"

"What?" Derek asked, he wasn't liking that look on Stiles face.  
"Well…you love me right?" Stiles asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully.  
"…Yes…?"  
"Ok…and you're a werewolf right?" Stiles closed the space between them and ran a finger up his chest.

Yeah, he was totally about to regret answering this.

"Yeah."  
"Great…so…if you love me, and you're a werewolf, then you wouldn't mind doing a little some some for your adorable little red would you?" Stiles leaned in close and whispered the last bit in his ear-totally un-necessary considering werewolf hearing-but you know…still very effective.  
"Uh…no?"

"Great…can you smell it then?"  
"Ye-_What?!_"  
"The bread clip, can you I don't know sniff it out for me?" Stiles pulled back a little and looked up at him expectantly, "I'll be sure you won't regret it."  
"Stiles…no."  
"Awww come on."  
"Stiles…just knot the freaking bag and finish those sandwiches so we can go meet the others for this stupid hike that you got us stuck in doing in the first place."  
Stiles looked up at him in surprise. "Oh…so you can say more than three words at a time."  
"Stiles-"  
"What? It's not like you're that much more vocal in bed, it's just like '_Ah fuck Stiles!'_ or '_Do that again Stiles!_' or you know wolfy growly sexyness but nothing over three…ok _maybe_ four, words; I'm telling you, this was the longest sentence I've heard you make like…ever and…think I could get you to do it agai-"

Derek covered Stiles mouth with one of his hands and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Stiles, if I sniff out the stupid bread clip, will you promise me you'll shut up?"  
"Is that a blush I see?"  
"Stiles-" He growled in warning.  
"Yes, yes of course mighty Sourwolf, do your magical sniffing for me with your great and powerful and now I'm shutting up."

Derek sighed and Stiles looked up at him expectantly, before stooping to the ground and beginning to sniff.

Ah the things he did for the ones he loved.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A Couple Weeks Later**

"Hey Derek, I recently had an epiphany." Stiles proclaimed from his spot in Derek's lap.

The two were currently busy doing nothing, lounging in each others company, Derek reading a book, Stiles messing around on his laptop.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Derek responded mildly, his eyes not leaving the page he was currently reading, his hand resting on the corner of it, already prepared to turn to the next. Who knew that teen paranormal romance would be so addicting? He was loving Jace's character and Magnus was just an amazingly bad ass bi-sexual glitterific warlock...(shit glitterific? Stiles really was rubbing off on him)who vaguely reminded Derek of the boy currently occupying the space between his legs

"Well, it happened when I was using the bathroom, you know...tinkling..."

Ok...odd place for a sudden life changing moment, but who was he to judge? "Mhm?" Derek mumbled, reading on, Alec had just kissed Magnus on the lips, bout time, the stupid Shadowhunter was about to lose like the greatest dude ever. Who wouldn't to date an immortal magician?

"Ok so...I was looking down right, and I discovered something."

"Yeah?"

"I have a penis."

"Hmmm?" Surely he hadn't heard him correctly...maybe this book was messing with his head...he always knew there was a reason he didnt read teen paranormal romances.

"Derek, look at me."Stiles commanded, nudging Derek's neck with the top of his head. He complied.

"Now then...I. Have. A. Penis."

Derek just kind of sat there for a moment, trying to digest what it was his boyfriend just told him. His brow scrunched with thought. No matter how he looked at it, it seemed like the most obvious statement on the planet. He was a man, and men had penises, no questions asked. Simple. Straightforward. Direct. And True.

"Stiles, what the heck are you talking about, of course you have a penis." He said looking at him with confusion. He'd seen enough of Stiles to know that much.

"I know, I know, but like, I _really_ have a penis."

"...O...kay?"

"Like..I don't have a vagina."

Derek nodded slowly, this conversation was getting nowhere.

"Like...it clicked. It was totally mind blowing dude. Like I am a man. I have a penis. A long,fleshy, stick mushroom."

Stick mushroom? He wasn't even going to ask.

"So, your big revelation is no revelation because, you already knew this before hand."

"Nah, i never really thought about my gender til now. It's a big moment."

Derek stared at him, his mouth gaping slightly, wondering, not for the first time how in the world someone as smart as Stiles could appear so...dense.

"Well then, that was...enlightening."

"It was wasn't it?" Stiles smiled and tilted his head up a little more capturing Derek's lips in his.

Derek smiled into the kiss, who cared if Stiles was a dense idiot at times, he was his dense idiot.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Week before Finals**

Stiles walked through the charred remains of the Hale Mansion looking for none other than his wonderful Sourwolf, Derek Hale. They were supposed to have met up over an hour ago to make end of the school year cookies for everyone and _someone_, coughderekcough, was nowhere to be found. Didn't Derek know better than to keep him waiting when it came to baking? It just made him angry. He had a tight timeline and Derek's disappearance was going to cost him. Maybe no sex for a week? Was that too harsh? It was usually effective. But then again, maybe Derek gained an immunity to that tactic considering he couldn't not have sex. Like seriously, it was Stiles for crying out loud, he had wanted sex since he hit puberty and now that he could actually get some, forcing himself not to have any would be like trying to take a cigarette from an addict. Okay, so maybe Stiles liked sex a little _too_ much, but again...sex never hurt anyone right? Well unless it was like some S+M kinky shiz...that could...though he wouldnt be that opposed to in reality. Fuck. Breath Stiles, rambling mind is _not_ helping. Again, Stiles was the woman in this relationship and as such HE HAD ALL THE FUCKING POWER BITCHES!

Stiles train of thought was diverted by the sound of singing down the hall.

"Derek?" Stiles called walking towards the sound.

"Oh!" Stiles grinned when he reached the doorway, "Well this is much better than cookie baking."

_"Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA!Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"_

Derek stood in the middle of what used to be the living room, swaying to what was apparently Party in the USA playing in his ears. His eyes closed, doing his little dance...the kind of dance you do when you don't think anyone's watching. The kind that totally needed to be video recorded and saved for future bribing.

It was awful.

And it was hilarious.

And totally brilliant.

Stiles took out his phone and began to record the scene in front of him, a large goofy smile on his face the whole time, barely containing his laughter. He wanted to make this last as long as possible.

_"__So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party 'Cause all I see are stilettos __I guess I never got the memo!"_ Derek at that moment decided it would be totally appropriate to "drop it like its hot", his body dropping to the floor as if he was on a pole, still singing, still totally oblivious to the fact that Stiles was there.

"Oh, my god." Stiles laughed, he couldnt hold it in anymore, it just popped out and he laughed like crazy.

_"And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on And the Britney so-_was wha?" Derek stopped singing and blinked from his position on the floor, startled and looking confused as if awakened from a dream. He stared at Stiles, still laughing uncontrollably, then glanced at his watch, then back to Stiles, then to Stiles hand, where his phone rested, recording his every move.

"Are you recording this?" Derek growled out.

"Of," Stiles laughed some more, wiping a tear from his eye, "course!"

Derek's eyes widened and flashed red, before he lunged, at the boy in front of him. "GIVE ME THE PHONE STILES!"

Stiles grinned and ran. "NEVER! THIS IS PAYBACK FOR BEING LATE FOR OUR COOKIE DATE!"

"STILES!"

**Two days later.**

_Text from Scott: Dude, that video of you is hilarious._

Derek groaned, about to set his phone down again when another text lit up his screen.

_Text from Erica: Omg, I'm totally stealing this and putting it on youtube._

_Text from Isaac:...Please don't kill me...I saw the video._

Derek felt his cheeks flushed red. He was never going to live this down.

_Text from the Queen...aka Lydia: Oh? Who knew you could strip tease AND pole dance, I know who I'm calling for my next birthday...don't worry about Jackson, he won't do a thing if I tell him not to. Remember. 3/5/13. You. Me. Club music._

_Text from Jackson: Lydia's making you strip for her...I hate you so much right now._

Oh god. The whole pack had seen it...wait not Pet-

_Text from Peter: Atta boy, show your little boy toy what you can do!_

Derek sank into his chair, he wanted to disappear right now, soooo badly.

_Text from the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: I showed them the video_

Derek growled and flipped open his phone to text a reply.

_Text to the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: I know, I hate you so much_

_Text from the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: You love me_

_Text to the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: No, right now i want to rip your throat out with my teeth._

_Text from the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: oooo Kinky~ I'll be waiting~_

_Text to the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly:...I'm going to bed...and have you been hanging around Peter? You're starting to talk like him._

_Text from the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: No and no you aren't going to bed you're coming over here, making those cookies and then giving me sexy times._

_Text from the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: You know you have to listen_

_Text from the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: You remember my birthday gift right?_

Derek turned red. Well shit.

_Text to the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: Fine I'm coming._

_Text from the Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly: Heh not so soon~ We havent even started yet._

Derek sighed. His mouth twitching up into a half smile. God, he hated that kid. He made him want to break things, but still at the same time he wanted to protect him. To make sure he was okay. To do whatever it was he could to make him happy. Cause that's what love did.

And he loved the _Spastic lovable sexy bootlicious amazing Stiles who you love dearly._

Yep, dearly for sure, he would always be close to his heart

**ANNND SCENE THATS IT FOR DRABBLES I GUESS FOR NOW! I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM SOOO STEREK CHECK! OONTO JACKIE (JACK FROST XJAMIE BENNETT) SCHOOL DAY'S FANS BE READY ITS COMING...hahahahahha...oh lord gotta get my head out of the gutter...HOPE YOU LIKED THE FLUFFINESS!**


End file.
